


Need

by jungyutas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i was incredibly soft for yongie when i wrote this rip me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungyutas/pseuds/jungyutas
Summary: You really just wanted cuddles.





	Need

You were bored. You were really bored. It was the middle of the day and all you wanted at this moment to was to be cuddling your boyfriend, Taeyong. Unfortunately for you, that couldn’t happen since he was at practice, leaving you to count the minutes until he’s at your apartment so you could be in his arms.

You headed over to your desk to use your laptop and see what you could do to pass time. You settled with scrolling through Twitter and Tumblr, even watched a few videos on Youtube, but nothing seemed to peak your interest. With a disgruntled groan, you shut your laptop, laid down on your bed and thought of all the things you could do to keep you occupied.

There were a few assignments you had to do, but you knew your procrastinating self would do none of those. House chores? You thought, and again you thought against it, not having the motivation to do so. Finally, you just decided to roll over to the side of your bed where your table was placed and grabbed your phone to send random Snapchats to your friends.

You played around with the filters and sent Snapchats of you making faces to your friends. It was more of the latter that you sent because you were never decent on Snapchat. When you took an actual cute photo of yourself, you thoroughly picked out who would see it and Taeyong’s name was on the list. You quickly added clicked the blue check button beside his name and sent the picture. On top of that, you thought to send him a Snapchat of you whining.

“Taeyongiiieeeee, when is practice finishing?” You gave your best pout and whined, “I miss you. I want cuddles.”

You laughed to yourself after watching the video, knowing very well your boyfriend would be a mess after seeing it. It was a cute, short video with a filter giving you cat ears and whiskers. You saw him last week, however, that also meant that was a whole week without cuddles because of his busy schedule. When it came to cuddling, you were almost as clingy as him. This was just one of those times where you needed extra cuddles and who better to get them from than Taeyong.

In your relationship, Taeyong was more of the clingy one. He was always holding on to your side or having an arm around you, and making sure you know he’s there when he is. It was cute. Clingy wasn’t really your type, but his was just enough to make you fall in love with him a just a little bit more. The roles were reversed today because you wanted to feel the warmth of his body next to yours.

Your heart was warming the more you thought about the kind of cuddles Taeyong gives you. You could classify them into 3 categories: whiny cuddles, lovey cuddles, and comfort cuddles. Whiny cuddles were cuddles you’d get when Taeyong was being a big baby and wanted so very badly to get your attention from whatever it was that you were doing. In whiny cuddles, he doesn’t stop until he gets what he wants and with you being the softie that you are for him, he usually does. On the other hand, lovey cuddles were your usual kind of cuddles. They’re the ones where you can feel the love flowing between the both of you with your arms wrapped around each other. Those were your favorite ones. Lastly, comfort cuddles. It wasn’t like some cuddles weren’t comforting, they all were, as cuddles should be; comfort cuddles were extra comforting in a sense they were the kind that assured you he’d always be there for you no matter what. There were the kind of cuddles that would take place if one of you was feeling a bit down. The more you thought about his cuddles, the more you felt the absence of his presence beside you.

You rolled onto your stomach and groaned into your pillows. You wanted Taeyong to be there now, not in a few hours. You just wanted to hug him and have his arms around you. You wanted to pepper his face with kisses. You just wanted Taeyong to be there.

Honestly, you didn’t know where this was all coming from. It was true you loved cuddles and would get them whenever you wanted, but it was never like this. There was just this need to just have Taeyong by your side right there, right now. You weren’t entirely sure if you liked it or not. All you knew was that you wanted his cuddles. It was making your head hurt, so you closed your eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

You woke up to your phone ringing. You let out small noises of annoyance as you tried to look for your carelessly placed phone. You could feel the vibrations from the call on your bed and soon you had it in your hand. You shot up when the caller ID read your boyfriend’s name.

“Taeyongiiieee.” You greeted happily, “Is your practice over? Can you come here now?”

You heard a soft chuckle from the other end. “I’m already here. Please open the door.”

You all but ran to your door and smiled widely at the sight of Taeyong in front of you. He looked like he just freshened up a bit from practice, but was wearing a light shirt and black jogging pants. Words could not describe how happy you were to see him. You practically threw yourself on to him causing the two of you to lose balance.

“Woah, calm down. Are you okay?” Taeyong asked you, pulling you away so he could look at you. There was a small smile tugging at his lips.

Breathlessly, you responded to him, “Yes, I’m fine. I’m just really really really glad to see you so I can finally get all my Taeyongie cuddlies.”

Taeyong’s heart almost beat out of his chest when you said that. How lucky was he to have ended up with someone as cute as you? That small gesture made him give you a quick peck on the lips to which you giggled at. You were like an actual child right now and Taeyong felt nothing but endearment towards it.

Quickly closing the door after Taeyong stepped into your apartment, you waited as he took off his shoes then quickly pulled him by his hand to your bedroom. You jumped under the covers and patted the spot next to you, gesturing for him to come lie down beside you. A smile made its way to his mouth. His eyes were sparkled with amusement. You were adorable.

He obliged your request and joined you on your bed. As soon as he was on it, you extended your arms out as a gesture for him to come closer so you could get the cuddles you’ve been craving the entire day. Taeyong was frozen, facing you as you did that, no smile on his face. Teasing you. His face broke out into a smile and a laugh melodiously fell out of his mouth once he saw your pouting face. He came closer and you positioned yourself so that you were facing him, one arm laid across his torso. Your leg instinctively hooked across his own. One of his arms wrapped around your shoulders protectively, the other placed parallel to yours on his stomach, his hand stroking your arm gently.

You were finally wrapped in his embrace. Finally. Your face was buried in his chest. There was a smile on your face. It felt so good for him to be with you. You breathed in his scent and it made you want to scoot even closer to him. Being with him made you feel warm. It wasn’t just his body heat, but something inside you was bubbling with excitement and serenity that spread through you whenever you were with him. You loved him. You loved him more than your words could describe.

Taeyong looked down at your calm figure. You were both comfortable in the current position you were in. If he was being honest, he missed you probably as much as you missed him. He was startled when he opened the Snapchat of you begging for him to come over. It was usually him making a fuss and bothering the other to go and give him attention. It was a pleasant surprise. He wouldn’t mind you being like this more often.

His heart filled with love as he stared at you. He felt the same warmth you felt spread through his body and couldn’t help but place a small kiss on the top of your head. This caused you to look at him. He didn’t miss the way your eyes were slightly glazed over or the way his heart skipped a beat in his chest when you looked at him. He was completely and utterly in love with you. He kissed you again, but this time on your lips. It was a soft kiss. No urgency and not a lot of force. It was enough for you to understand the message he was trying to relay to you.

When you pull away, the two of you continue to stare at each other, both in awe. You quickly peck him on the lips again then proceed to bury your face in his chest again.

This. This was alright. You wouldn’t mind spending an eternity in this bed with him like this. He wouldn’t either.


End file.
